Eternity
by DeathAndLife2
Summary: Zilla Bridget Donal, darkest witch since Morgan le Fay, finds herself trapped in eternity when she is captured by her brother. What her brother hadn't counted on, however, was the guardian of eternity training Zilla, a few centuries later, releasing her into the 20th century. Determined to finish her business, Zilla joins forces with young Tom Riddle Jr
1. Captured

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, nor do I own the Harry potter series in anyway. I Do however, own the fabulous Donal family and Zilla.**

**Guide for format:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_**  
><strong>

Flashbacks/memories

*spell*

* * *

><p>One heavy breath. Two heavy breath. Thirteen stunners. Twenty disarming spells. And two killing curses. How I had even managed to dodge that many spells within a five minute time slot, I have no idea, all I knew was that my wand was out of my reach and I was too magically exhausted to use elementium or even simple wandless spells. It was then that I heard his voice, trying to fucking sooth me. So that they could capture me no doubt. "Zilla. You know you have done wrong. Please come, and you won't have to be killed" the voice said softly.<p>

"As If I fucking believe that bullshit. I swear on salazars name that you are a disgrace to the wizarding kind!" I screamed at him, finally finding the energy to send a wandless crucio flying at him. He dodged it with ease… quidditch reflexes ran in our family. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention… I was fighting my disgrace of a brother. He was a few years older than me, and married to a muggle. A fucking muggle. I don't know who I was more disgusted at, him for doing it or my parents for not disowning him. I scowled with disgust as he started to approach me slowly, like someone approaching a wounded animal. "You hold onto your ideals too strong, little sister. Why don't you just accept the fact that some of us want peace?" I couldn't help scoffing at that.

"Peace! They'll rip us apart! We need to keep strong by keeping our families pureblood. We cannot let that filth taint our blood. A war is coming, Eideard, and the weaker wizards and witches will be the first to die."

I watched him take in my words, and I could immediately feel the shift in my brother's personality.

"By your hand no doubt" he spat.

I smirked with pure desire for death, trouble and chaos. He was right, after all. And he knew I could if I wanted to. I was the greatest dark witch since the time of Morgan le Fay. In fact, I may have even been more powerful than Morgan herself. I was also the youngest, a mere fifteen year old. I tucked a strand of my silver hair behind my ear, and continued to smirk at my brother. What I hadn't been expecting, was to be ambushed from behind.

* * *

><p>When I had finally awoken, I was in a white room. It was bare except for the light above it, which unfortunately worsened my headache.<p>

"You're awake" a familiar voice said, bringing me to both my senses and my feet in a quick movement. Searching for my wand, I scowled darkly when I found it wasn't there. Instead, I busied myself by looking for the source of my brother's voice. I heard him sigh and say, in an exasperated tone, "Zilla, you're not going to find me. I'm not in the room. It's a spell, genius."

I rolled my eyes and glared in the direction of the voice, even If I knew he wasn't there. "Let me guess, you're sending me to Azkaban. Or a death sentence even?" I growled.

"No. We are sending you to eternity." He said simply.

After a series of my yelling out to him and asking what Eternity was, I finally gave up and curled up in a little ball. After what seemed like eternity (I had begun to wonder if that's what he meant, but I doubted it), I heard his voice. "We have arrived. I'm sorry my sister, but we have no choice. Ok guys, let her out." I gasped slightly when he told them to let me out. Did he not realize that I could easily kill them all now that I was well rested? I saw a door materialize on the wall opposite to me, and rushed for it. My biggest mistake. Falling through the door, I found that the door was not a door, but a veil. I screamed as I watched my brother sadly turn away, and as I felt into another universe. Eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Hi guys, I'm Death (my nickname), and this is my first fanfic. Yes yes, I know this chapters not the best, but it's the introduction. Later chapters will be much, much better. Hope you guys like Zilla. Before anyone asks or comments, she is slightly OP, but she comes from a powerful lineage, k. And plus, you'll see over time that she's not as OP as she seems. please reviewfollow/fav. I enjoy constructive criticism, but please don't be a know-it-all or a complete 'ahhh this is shit' sort of person. **


	2. Is This Death?

Light. Light was all I could see. _He fucking did kill me,_ my brain was screaming at me. I couldn't really hear over the static buzzing in my ears. Not that it really mattered, I couldn't even remember who this 'he' my brain kept telling killed me was. I listened to the annoying buzzing, no, not buzzing, It was ringing. "If this is death, than I hate it" I groaned. Pushing myself to my feet, I went to lean against a wall for support, but found myself falling over instead. Oh yeah, that's right, I wasn't even in a room. Hell, there wasn't even a floor. Looking up, I let out a sharp wince of pain. The floorless and wall-less white space around me was not helping my headache.

"Zilla Donal, never thought I'd see you here." A calm voice said from behind me, making me yelp and look over my shoulder in surprise. Ignoring the burning headache that moving so sharply had caused, I waited for my eyes to adjust to seeing colours other than pure white and my black clothes (I could see my skin of course, but that wasn't much help considering my skin was naturally white. After my sight went back to a steady state, I saw a figure form in front of my eyes. I had to hold back a gasp of awe, which was saying a lot since to me, nothing but death and chaos was beautiful. In front of me was a man with skin equally as pale as mine, but his hair was pure black, reaching to his well-toned shoulders. His eyes were an eerie coloured light blue. He was wearing simple thin grey wizarding robes, which I recognised as silk of some kind, and was barefoot.

Snapping out the stupid thing called awe, I remembered who I was. Zilla Bridget Donal. Also known as Silver Death, my beautiful dark witch name I had created for myself. I was fifteen years old, and one of the most powerful dark witches to ever live. I was an ex slythern at Hogwarts School of Witchery and Wizardry, and part of one of the most powerful pureblood families. But I couldn't remember why I was here. Or who put me here. I certainly didn't know where I was, but my annoying brain (oh god I'm starting to hate that thing when it's not being helpful and giving me knowledge) kept insisting it was called eternity. And then the word, curse my brain, slipped out of my equally annoying mouth. "What is eternity?"

I scowled when the man, who seemed a year or two older than myself, smirked. "This is eternity. A prison for the darkest witches and wizards. Even Azkaban is nowhere near as horrible a fate."

"Am I dead?" My mouth acted on its own again. I was starting to wander if I should be asking if I'm on bloody truth serum.

"No. This is much worse than death"

This time, I think my personality actually managed to get a word in. "Fuck"

The man just laughed at that, which I of course, responded to by glaring at him. "Who are you?" I demanded, my glare not wavering at all.

"Javed, Guardian of Eternity."

I rolled my eyes. _Oh great, that helped. Not._

He snickered and I looked at him with confusion on my face.

"I can hear anything you think. And I'm sorry it didn't help"

"Are you really sorry?" I asked sarcastically, finally managing to get to my feet.

"Nah" He said simply, still smirking at me.

"So this is eternity, eh?" I asked as if I was just talking about the weather.

"Yeah."

We stood there, taking one another's appearance in, before Javed (I think that was it, my ears were still ringing with static when he said his name) broke the silence. "Of all people, why did it have to be you who came here?" the guardian sighed. I just scoffed at that.

"What, I'm not good enough for your company?"

He chuckled slightly at my reply and then sighed again. "You're one of the most powerful witches that have ever existed. I've been watching from here." He said.

_Geez, that's not creepy at all. Oh fuck, wait, he can read my mind. Grrrrrr_

He laughed at me for that. "I'm not a stalker, Zilla." The man said. I still didn't believe him. This time I sighed and looked at him with a bored expression.

"Wanna explain some shiz to me?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>The next hour or so was both boring and interesting. He went over the basics of eternity and how it was basically living hell (which I responded to as 'So basically normal life as it is?"), how I wouldn't age, and how that if I died, I would come back to life. By the end of his explanations, I was almost asleep. And then, I felt a sharp electric shock on my arm. Looking up quickly, I noticed that the scenery had changed to an eerie forest background. Oh yeah, he explained this. The white room was just the entry to eternity. Looking around, I had to admit that the scenery was quite beautiful. Save for the fact that I know remembered him telling me about the monsters that lived within here. Damn.<p>

"Welcome to the prison called eternity." He snickered from somewhere behind me.

"This doesn't seem all that bad" I mused. He looked at me with an expression that made me knew that he hadn't told me something important. So of course, I responded with a glare that obviously said 'Tell me now'.

"For the others who were here, it was worst."

Two parts of that sentence caught my attention. "The others? Other people are here?"

He shook his head. "No. Their souls died. A horribly fate. When their souls die, so do their bodies."

I decided not to even question that, and instead focused on the second thing I had noticed. "Why are you being so nice to me? You said earlier that your job was to punish me for my crimes."

He stayed silent and just stared at me. After all while he finally broke the silence. "You will find out in time."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Hi guys, hope you liked the second chapter. It's not the best, but like I said last chapter, once all the fluffy explanations are over, It will get better,<strong>


	3. Training

**Authors note: Hi guys, third chapter. This one is a bit better and longer than the last two, but once again, I would like to remind you that once she escapes from eternity, chapters will be of much better quality. I would also like to warn people that In future chapters, there will be some sexual stuff, however It won't be descriptive. Please fav/follow/review, or even share on a social media account or something. :). Also, I have added a guide indicating the different types of fonts that will be used for different things (aka, thinking). Please use it for this chapter, as you will need it. Okay, so here is the chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Urgh. Why does my head hurt so much! <em>I groaned, my eyes clenched close. The last thing I remembered was one of the eternity hell spawn monsters ripping out my throat. _Does it always hurt this much? _Finally, I felt my body come in contact with ground with a thud (Javed said he couldn't help that, but I think he was just doing it for fun), and I let my eyes open. When my eyes had adjusted to being able to see, The first thing I saw was the bloody idiot smirking down at me with a hand to help me up. Smacking his hand away, I pushed myself up into a sitting position. Glaring at him, I felt my hand instinctivly rech up to feel the spot where my neck should rightfully have been torn open. I still hadn't grown use to it, even after ten years of being stuck here. I remembered the first time I had been killed by one of the many monsters that shared eternity with me.

_Finally, I think this is death. No more of this stupid place. _I thought with a cruel and evil smile on my face. I was bleeding out, a dead giant layer beside me. Javed had said I couldn't die, well he was wrong. So beautifully wrong. Blacking out, I died (or at least thought I did) with a smile on my face. So of course, I was not happy when I saw the idiot snickering at me. Sitting upright, I groaned in displeasure. _Great, I'm still here. _"Like I said, you can die, but you come back to life until your soul dies." _Then In that case, goodbye_ _soul. _He rolled his eyes at my thought, and went on to say "Having your soul die and sent to hell is worse than any fate. Worse than normal death, worse than eternity" _Well fuck. That ruins my plans. _He laughed.

It had been around ten years since that had happened, and though the years had been tough and painful, I can't deny that I wasn't thankful for his company. After a couple years, he had become one of the only people I could ever care for, that I could ever love. I didn't love him in a romantic way of course, but he was like a brother to me. (Even though I had grimaced at that thought the first few years) He wasn't like the traitor brother that sent me here, he was the sort of brother I had always wished for. A mentor. I learnt a lot about him over the years, like how he was in the slythern house back when the school had only just started, how he was banished here for his crimes against muggles. Even simple things like what he used to eat. But of all the things I learnt, was that he could have helped any of his prisoners with keeping up to date with what was happening in the wizarding world outside of this little prison, but he choose me. I don't know why, and I don't think I ever will, but it comforted me to know that he cared about me.

"Have good sleep Silver?" He mocked me, using my nickname. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. Instead my eyes locked onto something in his hand, and another memory came into my mind.

"Are you sure you want this core Miss Donal? It's an evil core, but I can sense a hunger for power in your eyes." I heard the wand maker say to me as he examined the wand he was making for me. I had requested a specific wand, one I knew a normal wand maker would never dare make me. So there I was, standing face to faze with ex dark wizard and wand maker, Vesperus.

"Just finished making the wand Vesperus. I wont settle for anything else but basilisk fang."

"The wand chooses the witch, Zilla. Are you sure this one will chose you?" He reminded me, but I knew the wand wood. It had appeared in my dreams many times, ever since I could remember. It was the wand I was destined for. Even now, I could feel a tingling sensation at being so close to it, like it was just waiting to be finished so it could join me. I couldn't help but lunge forward in excitement when it was finished, caressing it in my hands. Instantly, I could feel the magic running through it and into my own hands, like a circuit. Giving it a little flick, I smirked when some little golden flames danced around in the air before I gave my wand another flick and when the flames were gone, stashed it back in my pocket. Looking up, I was a bit creeped out to find that Vesperous was staring at my with a strange look on his face.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"The wand always chooses the user. It's never certain that a wand will respond to the user if custom made. But it chose you. How did you know?" He hissed at me, eyes narrowing suspicious.

Grinning, I turned and started walking away, but not before saying "Why dear Vesperous, it came to me in a dream"

I remembered that day after all of those years. I remembered the feeling of the aspen wood between my fingers, the excited feel it gave me. And here I was, staring at it in the hands of my prison guard. My mentor was returning it to me. I couldn't think of anything thing to say but "Why?" And when I did it came out quietly.

"Because I am going to make you the greatest dark witch that has ever existed, and when the time is right an I release you, you will make the ministry pay and the muggles cry" He promised, with an uncharacteristic of darkness to his voice. I found that I actually liked it a lot. Smiling, I took the wand and looked him straight in the eyes. "The ministry will pay, and the muggles won't even be alive to be able to cry." I vowed, my smile turning into a cruel smirk.

"Good."


	4. Silver Haired Girl

**Authors Note: hi guys, not the best chapter, bust again, future chapters will be better. This chapter, we finally get to see things from Toms eyes. I would like to mention that both Zilla and Tom's POVS will occur through the story. Hope you enjoy it. Oh, and sorry for the late update, but stuffs been hectic here.**

* * *

><p>"Come on Zilla, your not even trying!" Javed teased me, helping me stand up. I narrowed my eyes at him.<p>

"Bloody hell Javed, I'm still trying to figure this out. It's hard to comprehend, considering no one has ever done it before!" I hissed. My hiss just lengthened when he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"You can do this Zilla. Besides, your the only person who has had this sort of chance to try." He said, and I knew he was referring to me being the only person he had ever helped like this. I sighed, aggravated and exhausted, but still raised my wand to signify that I was ready. "Good girl." *Avada Kedavra*

I let the curse hit me, but not before carefully studying it's pattern.

Sometime latter, after I had came back to life, Jaced and I were sitting down over a bunch of books he had summoned from the real world. I remembered (even after 269 years, gosh my memories great) asking if I could, evening trying to do so. That was sometime after I had first got here. Turns out only he can do it. Oh well, nearly three centuries of being in this place had taught me that I should just be lucky that he was on my side. That he would always be on my side. As I turned my focus back to the books, I traced my fingers over an image of the patronus being casted. I tried to remember the pattern of the killing cure in my mind. It had looked like loose and expensive silk. It was actually quite beautiful if I thought about it. And then it struck me. Maybe a little too hard, because the speed at which I sprung up scared the eternity out of Javed.

"You figured it out?" he guessed

I nodded enthusiastically, tracing my fingers over the picture again. "Look at the patronus's pattern Javed. It has the same silky looking texture." I whispered breathlessly. He looked at the picture and then back up at me. "I have an idea"

Jumping to my feet, I readied my wand and nodded at him. He sent a killing curse flying at me, but I was ready. *Patronum avadakedavra!* I almost gasped in awe when I saw a weak patronus shield come out of my wand, but it wasn't its beautiful while and blue colour... It was an even more beautiful green colour. I was even more surprised when the shield absorbed the curse, saving me from having to be resurrected again. "I've done it". He scoffed at me when I said that.

"More like we've done it" He corrected, earning an eye roll from me. "So what do we do now?"

"I escape"

"So you have a plan?"

I grinned. "Don't I always?"

* * *

><p><strong>POV CHANGE. TOM POV-Year 1942<strong>

"I'm sorry" I heard one of my so called 'friends' whimper at my feet. I rolled my eyes and scowled at him, my wand pointed at his chest. Deciding this stance was not intimidating enough, I started to circle him slowly like a hawk. I think he shit himself. Good. Two sad and frightened eyes looked up at me. Disgusting.

"You failed me again Avery. I'm getting closer to answers. Failure is not an answer. Do you understand, Avery?" I spat at him. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to crucio his brain out. I had gotten so close to finding clues, and then he decided to get distracted knocking up some chick. Love. Romance. Sex. The three most revolting words on the planet. How anyone could chose that over power was beyond me.

"Yes Tom" He replied, his voice still quavering. Pathetic. I still didn't lift my wand from his chest. I wanted him to feel helpless, afraid. At least we were distracted by some rather interesting news.

Rosier burst into the room, panting excitedly. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What is it Rosier?" I asked, clearly bored. The boy was a little too bouncy for my liking, but he was a highly important pureblood all the same.

"A girl. They found a girl in the forbidden forest. They don't know where she came from, or who she is, or how she even got past the wards. They don't recognise her but she is a witch." He panted. I looked at the boy carefully. I did have to admit, his news about 'mystery girl' was slightly intriguing and interesting.

"Is she awake?" I asked.

"Barely, she is in the hospital wing. Students aren't allowed to go in though" Rosier said. He sounded like something that resembled an upset child. Standing up from my seat, I exited the common room without a single word to the others. I noticed a few of them glance my way with worried expressions.

When I got to the doors of the hospital wing, I saw that Rosier hadn't been kidding. There was two professors outside of the door. One of them just so happened to be my head of house.

"Dear Tom, I'm sorry but you cannot enter" Slughorn apologised to me. I knew I could wriggle my way through though. Slughorn absolutely adored me. I was his favourite, even if he didn't admit it, and I hard learned how easy it was for me to get what I wanted when it came to him.

"Professor Slughorn, if the girl is allowed to stay, then won't she need an escort? and besides, you know I worry about the safety of my fellow students" I said smoothly. I saw his hardened expression falter slightly. And then he smiled sadly.

"Your a fret kid, Tom. Oh well, fine, you may go in,"

After returning a faked but perfect none the less smile to him, I entered the hospital wing. The first hint I noticed was grey. Not, not grey, but not white, Silver. There was a girl surrounded by several professors, and even the headmaster. But they were of no interest to me. The silver haired girl on the bed was. As I got closer, I noticed her hair wasn't the only interesting hint about her... She also had dark brown to purple eyes. A few heads turned my way, so I simply stated "Proffesor Slughorn let me in" before continuing my way to the bed. The girl was awake, but laying down. Shivering. I had to force myself to not roll my eyes. Rosier had just wasted my time to get me to see some pathetic girl who somehow got in. I took a seat anyways... Maybe she wasn't a total waste of time.

"Dear, could you please tell us your name?" Headmaster Dippet asked her. Hmm, yes, I was curious to know who she was too. But when she replied, I didn't recognise the name.

"Azill Bridget"

"How old are you Azill?"

"Fifteen."

"Where are you from?"

"I can't remember. Anything. I can remember my parents, and all the spells I've ever learnt, but I can't remember my past. All I remember is running away from my parents. I can remember what they were too. Muggles." She replied. I was surprised when she spat the word muggles. _A mudblood that hates muggles. Interesting_.

"Do you remember why you ran away?"

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "They tried to experiment on me."

I saw a few surprised and shocked expression around the room, but mine remained still and calm. It didn't surprise me in the least; Muggles were horrible excuses for life. For a few minutes, no one said anything. Until the headmaster broke the silence.

"And you don't remember what school you attended?"

She shook her head. "It wasn't here, as you would already know. I do remember getting magical education however."

Another brake of silence.

"Seeing as you have no where to go for the time being, you have the option to stay at hogwarts to continue your magical education, however you will be kept a close eye on. Understand?"

"Perfectly." And in that moment, I swear I saw a glint of evil in those two purple eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please reviewfav/follow**


	5. Distrust

**Zilla POV**

"So what is your plan?" A voice asked from behind me. "You can't just turn up at some random wizarding place and tell them your real name."

I took a sigh, turning around to face the only friend I had ever had, the only person that I had seen in centuries. Javed. And now I was planning to leave him forever. But I didn't feel guilty, no, I had been waiting for nearly three-hundred years to escape.

"I'm not planning to. I'm going back to hogwarts" I said confidently. He just gaped at me.

"As for my backstory, my name is Azill Bridget. I'm a muggleborn-Oh don't look so disgusted, I'm only doing it because it's too hard keeping up the guise of being a pureblood that is not a cruel dark witch who wants to destroy all muggles." He laughed at that, but then he looked at me awkwardly.

"So.. I guess this is goodbye."

I sighed sadly. "Yeah"

"Good luck out there."

"Thanks."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"I'm not" He whispered, and I realised that he was now in front of me. I didn't open my eyes though. I didn't want to see his face... God damn it if I did heaven knows that I would have cried. And I do not cry. Ever. I waited for him to speak, to tell me that he wasn't going to let me leave afterall, or to tell me how cruel I was for leaving him. But the words never came. I flinched at the feeling of skin-his skin- against my face. I wasn't used to being touched or hugged. By anyone. So of course when he leant forward and kissed me I was taken aback. But I didn't pull away. Because I knew I would never see him again.

When we finally pulled away, he sighed and started to chant. I gasped slightly as I felt light surround my body. His face started to fade and I braced myself for what was going to happen next. I was sort of confused when the light stalled for a minute or too, but I knew he had more to say.

"Zilla, be carefull out there"

I felt the light starting to pull me away, but not before I heard him yell out "Oh, and find slytherns heir. His name is Tom Riddle-"

I didn't have time to ponder on his words before the next second I was knocked unconscious by blinding light.

Blinking up from my bed, I thought about what to say next. But the kid who had decided to invade my little conversation with the adults spoke up first. "Well if she is staying, surely she will need to be sorted?"

"But of course, Oh where is that old hat." One of the men, who had earlier introduced himself as Professor Dippet- Hogwarts Headmaster, rushed off to find the hat. Oh wait, the hat, oh crap. Forgot about that thing. I couldn't help but smirk as I thought back to my first sorting. The thing had decided it hated me within ten minutes of being on my head.

Feeling a curious and scrutinising look aimed at me, I looked up to see one of the professors studying me. Seemed he wasn't the only one, the little twat of a boy couldn't keep his eyes off me either. Rolling my eyes, I waited for the headmaster to return. I think the hat pissed itself when it saw me. It certainly had a heart attack when it was placed on my head.

"Hello old hatty. Good seeing you again" I thought sarcastically, having to hold myself back from grinning wildly when it replied "You better have an excellent reason why I shouldn't tell them all who you are right this second, Donal."

"Hmmm. Maybe because I could burn you to a crisp with a simple thought if you did." I mocked it through my thoughts. It made a scowling noise at me.

"Fine, I don't even need to think to consider this. Though as much as I would love to put you in Hufflepuff too piss you off... You are a slythern thick and through. So, **Slythern!"** It snapped at me, shouting the house out loudly so the whole hospital wing could hear. Smirking, I took the ugly old rag off my head and stared around at the shocked expressions of those around me. Smiling, I sweetly asked, "So what happens now?"

Dippet was the first to react, smiling kindly at me. "Well we show you around of course dear. And get your classes sorted. Tom, would you be able to escort Miss Bridget"

I saw the boy's eyes narrow slightly at me, yet he still stood up and nodded. I couldn't help but noticing how familiar that name sounded. I couldn't remember where I had heard it before. Eh, probably someone back from my time, it wasn't that uncommon of a name.

We walked in silence for a good twenty minutes, which I was thankful for. Leaving eternity had taken a lot of energy out of me, and I wasn't in the mood for conversation. Though, to be honest, I never was. Seems he didn't want to respect my wished though, because he finally spoke up.

"Slythern doesn't really get a lot of half bloods." He said casually, not looking at me. He stopped walking after a couple minutes of silence and finally turned around to look at me. "But I don't think we have ever had a mudblood be sorted into the house."

I shrugged, taking no offence when he called me a mudblood. Obviously because that's what I was pretending to be, after all. "That so?" I quipped, trying to make my voice sound as innocent as possible. I failed.

"You know, what intrigues me the most is that you have no problem with the word mudblood. And that you hate muggles," he added casually, as if we were just talking about the weather. Two could play at that game.

"Who wouldn't hate muggles, stupid little creatures" I added, sugarcoating it with an innocent tone. He scoffed at me. I just plastered a fake sweet and innocent smile on my face and kept walking. Well, that was until I felt a tough but smooth hand grab my shoulder painfully. Spinning around, I sent a glare at the offender.

"You might have the professors fooled, but you are up to something." He said firmly and roughly. Grinning sadistically, I replied, "Aren't we all?" shook his hand of my shoulder, and skipped to the great hall.

* * *

><p>After dinner, where Dippet had so kindly announced my presence in the castle, I found myself being bombarded with questions by my fellow slytherns.<p>

"Are you really a mudblood? How did you get in slythern?!"

"Where did you come from?"

"How did you get past hogwarts walls?"

"Are you some evil shapeshifter plotting our destruction?"

I ignored all of the questions, until one in particular caught my interest. "You're not telling the full truth about your past, are you?"

It was that damn boy again. Sighing dramatically, I flopped onto a couch and sent a few glares at the gossiping students.

"Leave"

At first, I thought the brat was talking to me, but was shocked to see that he was looking at the other students. I was even more shocked to see that they all left without a second thought, even the older students. When he was sure we were alone, he turned back to study me.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked in a fake polite tone, that was obviously see through. He sat down across from me, and just stared at me. Pervert.

"There's something odd about you." He stated simply. I chuckled.

"Good to know" I quipped. He glared at me.

"You have a presence to you. One that not many people have. A dark and cruel one. One full of dark magic"

I laughed, but this time it was a cruel laugh. Standing up and flashing him a smile, I replied "You have no idea", before skipping up to the dorm I had been placed in.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Sooo, wadya think? :). Please reviewfav/follow**


	6. Secrets

**TOM POV**

"You have no idea."

Those words still bugged me. Two weeks and they still bugged me. That girl still bugged me. God damn it, everything about her mysterious arrival bugged me. Consider me bugged to bloody buggery. Sighing angrily, I lowered myself into a chair near the back of class. I usually sat up near the front, but no. Not today. Because everyone was obsessing over little perfect mudblood Azill. Even Rosier and Lestrange were up the front fawning over her. It's like they forgot what she was. Sure, even I had to admit she was extraordinary at potions, but was that really a good enough reason to drool over some pretty mudblood. I did not just fucking think that. Me, Tom Riddle, future dark lord, jealous over some mudblood of all things? God damn it no. Never.

Though, somehow, she had managed to weave herself into my daily life. She sat and ate with my gang at meals, even sat with me in some of the other class. Despite her filthy blood, I had to admit that she was one of the smartest witch's he had ever met. I could even easily say that she was smarter than all of my gang- save for me of course-combined. Though, to be honest, that wasn't too hard considering they were morons. _Seriously, I need some better followers._ I thought to myself. I had even considered Azill, but even if she was intelligent and undeniably beautiful (I did not just fucking think that), I did not trust her.

"Something wrong Riddle?" A girl asked sweetly. Rolling my eyes, I turned my attention back to the front of the class. Girls were not worth my time. Except maybe the mudblood. Who was no longer at the front. Turning my head to look at the girl who was still smiling sweetly at me, I instantly felt her presence. How I had not recognised it when she had approached me? I narrowed my eyes at her. "What do you want mudblood?" I hissed, glaring at her sweet smile. That same sweet smile morphed into a dark smile.

"Just wanted to know why you were staring at me"

Salazar's spit. She noticed me after all. Mimicking her own smile, I replied "You seemed to have stolen my friends" I drawled, nodding my head in the direction of so called friends. She laughed slightly. When her laughter faded, a dark glare was left in its place.

"Give it up Tom, I've seen how you treat them during your little meetings. They are your servants, not friends. Seriously, you need to learn some better locking spells." She hissed back at me. I gaped at her. Even the professors weren't able to undo my locking spells. So how in hell did a fourth year mudblood manage to?

"How," was the only word I managed to spit out. And then she smiled sweetly again. _Stupid Bitch_.

"I know spells and tricks that would give you nightmares. I've seen you cast the first two unforgivable spells, but how far would you go for power. You speak of it a lot, you know. Power. Getting revenge on muggles. Making them suffer. But would you cast the third for your cause?"

Looks like I was right about her. She wasn't telling the entire truth. Because no way some ordinary mudblood with amnesia would speak of such dark things. No, she had evil intentions. Just like me. Guess we had more in common than our age. "How 'bout we test it. You tell anyone, and I cast it on you. Make it look like an accident."

She chuckled darkly. "Why would I tell anyone Tom? I want the same thing as you, and I can help you get it. I want to see all the fucking muggles on this planet die slow and painful deaths."

I furrowed my eyebrows. She wanted all muggles dead too? A mudblood… killing her family. Seemed suspicious. "And what do I get in exchange for letting you join my cause?"

Her smiled grew even darker at that. "Not join, but be partners. And as for what I'll give you in return… well I've already said I'll help you destroy all the filthy muggles. And I'll give you knowledge, oh yes, plenty of knowledge. But most of all, I'll give you a secret."

Seemed tempting. But how could I be sure. "Fine. Deal. But what secret?"

Eyes twinkling, she smiled brightly at me and whispered, "You are the heir of Slythern."

* * *

><p>"Azill where are we bloody going!?" I snapped as the ball of energy dragged me forward.<p>

"The library. The restricted section more specifically" She responded hastily. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"How do you know about the restricted section?"

She smiled at me with the sort of smile you would see a physcopath use. Oh wait, she probably was one. "I know things that would scare you to death."

Now it was my turn to chuckle evilly. "What could you possibly know that could be so bad?" I had to show her who was dominant. Who the boss was. And it certainly wasn't her. Her smile just widened.

"A lot of things, Tom, a lot of things. Now come on, you don't believe my claim, so I have evidence." She chirped darkly, springing forward again. Frowning, I followed slowly after her, still hesitant. I was suspicious of her intentions of course, but I craved power. And if she was telling the truth, than I would know just how powerful I could really be. If the bitch was lying… then I wished the professors good luck picking up the shattered pieces of her corpse.

Soon, we were standing outside the door to the library. I watched curiously as she opened the door quietly, pointing her wand carefully at the librarian and whispering some spell I'd never heard of. My eyes narrowed as I waited for something to happen. And that's when Madam Scarlet suddenly fell asleep, her head falling peacefully onto her desk. I turned around to see Azill smirking mischievously.

"Undetectable sleeping spell. She won't wake for an hour or two and no one will know that I had any part in it," She snickered. I had to admit, it was sort of impressive for someone less powerful than me. Shutting the door carefully behind me, I followed her into the library. The mudblood made a bee-line for the restricted section and beckoned me over. She was grinning darkly, holding a white and red book. No, not red. It was splattered in blood. Raising my eyes suspiciously, I waited for her to open it. And when she did, I could help but scoff. The pages were blank. Looking closer, I noticed that the pages had a faint red colour to them. Old blood stains that had faded with time. _No, it's not blank. It's words are triggered by blood. _I realised. And I was right.

Grinning darkly, the silver haired girl in front of me handed me a knife and the book. I raised an eyebrow, and knowing what I had to do, pricked my thumb with the knife, letting the blood fall onto the page. Nothing happened. I raised my head and glared at her. "Well that was uneventful" I stated. She smirked.

"Keep watching" She said firmly, her eyes following my own back to the book. The difference was instantly noticeable. There were words on the page. And a family tree. And a picture. Of me.

"It shows the relatives and complete profile of the owner of the blood." She explained, Smirking as my eyes lit up in surprise. And then I smirked. At the top of my mother's side of the family tree was the name 'Salazar Slythern.' Even more intriguing, was under my own name was the words 'Heir of Slythern'. But then my eyes darkened again.

"How do I know that this is real?" She shrugged.

"Look in any pureblood directory. It'll also show that the Guants' were descendants of slythern." She said simply.

We stood there for a while, my eyes focused on my family tree. Behind me, I could feel Azill watching closely. Azill. I had forgotten about her for a moment. _Maybe… _I whipped around quickly, grabbing her arm and quickly slashing the knife lightly across her skin. And then I screamed. A sharp pain spread throughout my body. Yanking my hand away from her arm, I glared darkly at her for a second before smirking as her blood dripped onto an empty page. Looking back up at her, I was surprised to see that she was grinning.

"Go ahead and look, you probably won't believe it anyway." She said darkly, still grinning.

Still keeping my eyes locked on her; I read the words on the page. And I had never been so startled in my life.

_Zilla Bridget Donal_

_Status: Alive_

_Location: Hogwarts Library_

_Blood status: Pureblood_

_Born: 1658 10__th__ Feb_

I recognised that name. It was a famous name on chocolate cards; she was the only card I had kept. She was the only 'famous witch' that had ever intrigued me. But she died over two centuries ago. But it couldn't be her. Even if the darkest witch in centuries was still alive, she wouldn't still look fifteen. I looked back up her and she nodded.

"Yes Tom, I am Zilla. And I am **very **much alive."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So... Whatya think? Please favreview/follow.**


	7. Like A Drug

**Zilla POV**

"Yes Tom. I am Zilla. And I'm very much alive" I whispered to him, turning to face the door. "And we don't have too much longer before she wakes up. Look, we can continue this somewhere else" I sighed irritably. By that stage, I had already started walking to the door. Suddenly, just as I had been about to open the door, I felt fingers digging into my shoulder. Gritting my teeth, I released a burst of energy. But he had been prepared. That's when I realised he had picked up one of the spare cleaning cloves that old stupid Flinch the Squib used. A rubber glove. "Smart move. Electricity can't flow through rubber" I gritted through clenched teeth.

His hold old my shoulder only increased.

"If you are really Zilla Donal, then prove it." He growled. Glaring at thin air, since he was gripping my shoulder to tightly for me to turn around, I raised my wand. I felt him instinctively raise his wand, his grasp on my shoulder starting to draw blood. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to aim at you. Heck, I'm not even going to use the wand". His grip did not loosen. Sighing, I aimed my wand at a book, summoning it so that it rested on the floor a few metres from me. _That should do_. Pocketing my wand, I quickly glanced over to the Liberian, I would be a fool to do this if she were awake. Turning my attention back to the book with my hand outstretched, I whispered- just loud enough for the boy to here me- *Avada Kedavra*. From my hand shot a familiar jet of green light, harmlessly hitting the book and disappearing into space. Turning around to face the man who was still roughly gripping my shoulder (though noticeably his grip wasn't as tough anymore), I noticed that Riddle was gawping at me. Rolling my eyes, I snapped "Close your mouth. You'll swallow flys." He snapped out of his gawping and I was surprised to see that he was smirking. I was even more surprised when his grip turned into gentle stroke. I instinctively tensed up, but did not show my fear.

"So much power. A wandless killing curse. You really are the famous Silver Death. There is no doubt, I can feel it in your presence now." He cooed softly into my ear. I just glared straight ahead. _Stupid bastard._

By now, both of his hands were on either my shoulders, and I was about ready to kill him. _Nobody. Ever. Fucking. Touches. Me. _He continued on with his soft, seductive cooing, which both (to my utter and complete disgust) slightly aroused me and annoyed the fuck out of me.

"I won't tell anyone your little secret. But... I want you on my cause. You want the same thing. I know you do. Power. All of the muggles dead. Like you said... We can achieve anything if we combine our power."

I smirked. "Then mote it be. However, I am not your followe-"

I was completely disgusted with what happened next.

Kissing my neck softly, he whispered, "Oh no, you are too precious to be a simple follower. _Too powerful_" He released his grip on my shoulder. I of course, lurched towards the door, happy to be out of his grip. I couldn't deny my excitement though. _All those muggles will die._ And with that, I skipped out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Zilla" A voice scolded me. I blinked my eyes. <em>Urgh what now. <em>Opening my eyes fully, I met the cold glare of Tom Riddle. _Oh yeah, meeting. It's about to start. Urgh, so much work. _"You look like crap and you aren't even paying attention." He rather rudely informed me. _Geez thanks, asshole._

It had been a week since the incident.

"You know not to use my real name." I groaned tiredly. He glared at me.

"And you know I don't like slackers."

I grinned wryly. "Call it payback for drawing blood from my shoulder. And... ick" I couldn't even finish that sentence. _And payback for kissing my neck. Honestly, what the fuck happened there._

He grinned at me. "And ick? You mean me pleasuring you?"

That deserved the trollshit of the year award. Scoffing, I glared darkly at him. He just laughed. And then he fucking closed the space between us.

"I can do it again if it pleases you." He whispered in my ear. I let out a low growl, stepping away from him.

The change in his expression almost scared me. He was full on glaring at me. I could just imagine steam coming out of his ears. The image almost made me laugh. "You should be honoured. Your the first person I've ever done anything like that to" He growled.

I rolled my eyes and snapped back at him, "Why should I feel honoured? And why me? Why the fucking hell me?"

He sighed. "Your presence Zilla. It's like a drug. You're aurora of darkness is not normal. No, it's special. It's intoxicating. _It's pure evil_"

I stared at him, slightly confused. What the hell did he mean. Though, strangely, other people had said the same things. But no one I had ever met had reacted this strongly. _He thrives off darkness. If what he is saying is true... Then I am like a drug to him._

But seriously, could I really be that special?

After a few more snarky comments to each-other, him throwing a brush at me, and me resentfully brushing my silver hair, we were sitting side by side in Tom's dormitory room. It was big enough after-all, and I found that even with an 8 person circle, I could easily walk around it. Honestly, why he never thought to have his meetings in here from the first place, was a question that would most likely remain unanswered. Minutes ticked by before the first entered. Rosier, the typical 'OMG I'm so perfect all the girls want meeee...' hopeless romantic, bust in, almost tripping over himself when he saw me. I couldn't help but chuckle when he threw a confused look at Tom.

"She is one of us now, Rosier. Now sit" Tom stated simply. I smirked when Rosier nodded and sat down. _He would be a fool to disobey us. _Flipping a strand of brown hair out of his face, he stared at me, confusion etched on his face. Rolling my eyes, I turned to watch the second enter.

I hadn't really talked properly to Lestrange yet, but from what I had heard, was more of a 'Ill stay quietly to the shadows were I can stalk my prey' sort of guy. He was kinda of cute, with messy black hair, bright blue eyes, and an attractive build. He didn't seemed to be as bothered by my presence as Rosier, considering he took one glance at me, shrugged, and sat down beside Rosier.

Dolohov, who also had black hair, was the next to enter. Brown eyes, pale skin, and probably a psychopath. The sort of person I would have gotten along with perfectly if I wasn't pretending to be a mudblood. Avery was next, and I rolled my eyes. He was actually one of the kinder members of Riddle's gang, but he was a total failure at potions. After Avery was Mulciber, who seriously creeped me out. He wasn't the same sort of psychopath as Dolohov, not in any way. Mulciber reminded me of a dementor, the way he stood around grinning creepily. There was also another person I didn't know.

Once everyone was seated, my ally spoke up.

"We have a new member in our ranks. You will treat her as you would treat me." He stated firmly.

And then the outrage started.

"The mudblood?!"

"A girl?!"

"What th-"

**"Silence!"** Riddle's voice boomed. At once, there was silence. It intrigued me how he could silence a whole room with a single word. How they would do anything he asked them to do. Whether it was loyalty or fear, I did not know, but part of me suspected fear. "She is much more powerful than you know. We have a dark witch in our presence, gentlemen. And you will treat her with uttermost respect." By now, most of the room was gawping at me. And then a soft voice spoke up.

"Sir... You don't mean to say she will take the mark...?"

It was the boy I hadn't recognised. _He looks familiar..._ I didn't have too long to ponder on it though, because he man beside me spoke up.

"No. She is my ally."

A few people gasped. I just smirked.

"Your ally...?"

"Yes Javon, my ally."

I glared slightly at the boy who I know knew as Javon. _Too many questions. He should learn to respect his lord._ I thought to myself. Two hundred and sixty-nine years ago, My followers were beyond loyal to me. They worshiped me like a goddess. There was something about his name though. I don't know how I knew that name, but I did. Well, at least a name that reminded me of it.

It really fucking irked me.

"Now that we have that cleared up, it is time to discuss our next plan of action."

I raised my head immediately at the sound of Tom's voice. _Can't have him thinking I'm slacking_.

"Simple. We need to find out where it is." I said simply. He turned to face me, and in the moment that our eyes met, I knew he agreed. Turning my attention back to the men, I smirked when they exchanged glances of pure confusion. None of them knew what I and Tom knew. None of them knew we were after the chamber of secrets.

* * *

><p>The rest of the meeting was fairly boring. The whole time though, I was being stared at by that same man. Javon. <em>Stupid fuck it's not nice to stare.<em> I was beyond relieved when the men started to pile out one at a time, finally leaving just Tom and I in the room. Smiling, I turned to face him. He was just staring at me.

"Er... Tom, what the fuck are you doing?" I snapped

He shook his head and looked at me strangely.

"It's nothing."

_Nothing my ass. _"Tom what is going on?"

He sighed slightly and stood up. "You're aurora... It's gotten darker. It's more than intoxicating now. It's suffocating."

I raised an eyebrow, looking up at him from my chair. The first thing I noticed was how tense his muscles were. How much paler his skin was than usual.

"Are you sick Tom?"

He glared at me angrily. "No! I'm not. Zilla I can't even be in the same room as you know without being drawn to your aurora. Just what the hell are you?" He snapped at me,

This time, I sighed, looking at the ground carefully. "I'm an electricity and fire elementius." _But maybe_.

He seemed to think the same thing, for he sighed and murmured, "I think you might not _just _be a fire and electricity elementius." And I knew what he was hinting. And somehow, I knew he was right.

He stood there for a second, just staring at me, before he went and sat on his bed. I stood up, and started to walk towards the door. But I was stopped.

"Zilla wait..."

I spun around, and almost pissed myself when I noticed how close he was to me now. "What." I snapped, turning around, ready to walk away if it was unimportant.

"I don't think your darkness is the only reason I'm drawn to you." He whispered in my ear, making me tense. _Not this agin_.

I felt his hands wrap around my waist.

_Ok, now I've fucking had enough._

Spinning around, I glared angrily at him, opening my mouth to scream at him, but I was stopped. By him seductively crushing his own lips against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Look, another chapter. :). So what did you guys think of Tom and Zilla in this chapter? And what did you did you think of the kiss?<strong>


	8. Siren of darkness

**Authors Note: Warning, Sexual content in this chapter however NOT graphic as I believe that stuff is just wrong to write fully.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tom POV<strong>

I honestly don't know what I had been thinking. I kept telling myself that it was just her darkness playing tricks on me. But in that moment, I let some words slip. Words that as much as I hated to admit, were true.

Breathing slowly, I closed the space between us. Her presence was much stronger up close. Much more dangerous to me. I kept telling myself that she could never beat me, that she was just another girl, but I think I was letting her drug like presence affect me. I think I was _addicted._ And then I felt something odd. Something stirring in my groin. _Fuck, bloody hold yourself together Tom. You are the leader of the knights of Walpurgis. You are the future dark lord. You will __**not **__be aroused by some girl_. Turns out my conscious wasn't working, because I muttered, "Zilla wait. She turned around, her eyes blazing with an anger that just made it harder for me to keep control. I lost complete control when she turned away. "I don't think your darkness is the only reason I'm drawn to you." I whispered softly in her ear, grabbing her waist. I was losing control and now I didn't even care. And when she turned around, I knew I had completely lost control.

Our lips touched, no not touched, I crushed them against hers. My lower region was throbbing by now, but I still had enough control to not go too far. For now at least. I don't know what surprised me more. The fact she didn't pull away, or the fact she moaned. I took that as a moan of pleasure, moving my hands up and down her back softly. Another soft moan.

She pressed back with the same force, making me pull away in surprise.

"Zilla" I muttered. And that's when I noticed the hurt in her eyes.

"What, you kiss me and don't expect me to kiss you back? You really are a player." And with that, she shoved her way past me and out the door. I could do nothing but just stare at her as she stormed away. And then I kicked the door angrily. "What the hell have I done?!" I yelled. _I lost control. _Never again. Never again would I let her affect me. "Never. Never again."

A shadow wrapped around my fingers. Darkness. Eyes widening, I watched as it seemed to follow my movements. _Wha-_. It grew bigger and wrapped around my arm like a snake. And then it fell onto the ground and actually turned into a snake. No, not a snake, a living shadow of a snake. ~What are you.~ I hissed at it in parseltone.

~A creature of your creation sir.~

My eyes widened. Then narrowed. ~How~

~I don't really know. Only one person should be able to summon me, and that person is not you.~

And I suddenly realised who exactly that person was. ~Zilla?~

~Yes sir. I think you may have absorbed some of her magic.~

And my eyes widened completely at that. ~But why would she?~

~I don't think she meant too, but I'll just tell you one thing. If you did absorb her magic, you must be very special to her. It would have killed anyone else~ And with that, the shadow disappeared, leaving me in complete and utter confusion.

I had been thinking over the snakes words for ages before my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my door opening. My eyes narrowed slightly, but relaxed when I saw it was just Rosier. "Sir, Azill requests you in the common room." I rolled my eyes.

"And she sent you?"

"Yes sir."

Muttering, I stood up and ushered him out of the room. Grumbling, I walked to the common room. It was empty except for one silver haired girl. She was trying to avoid meeting my eyes. I sighed, "You called me down, and now you won't even look at me?" She scoffed, looked at me and then blushed and looked away. I raised an eyebrow. _Zilla. Blushing. What in merlin's balls. _"Zilla fucking look at me," I growled at her. She ignored me, pretending to hum a tune. So I walked right in-front of her.

She looked the other way.

Sighing, I sat down beside her and looked at the wall. "Why. Why did you do it?" She asked quietly, still avoiding looking in my eyes.

I replied, "Your presence-" I never got to finish my sentence because she was yelling at me.

"My presence my ass! Tom you said-"

And now I was yelling. "I know what I said. I wasn't thinking! It's not my fault you are like a siren."

Silence. Pure Silence.

When she spoke up again, It was so quite I could barely hear it. "I did some research. I think... I think I am a siren. A _siren de umbra._"

"Siren of darkness" I translated quietly.

"Yeah" she said, her tone mimicking mine.

"Does that mean your not..."

"Pureblood?" She shook her head. "No, I am pureblood. It's not an actual siren species, but an ability passed down through wizarding genetics."

I gawped at her. No wonder I was drawn to her like I was. But something irked at me. _Veela's and normal sirens don't affect me... Does that mean there is a foundation of feelings between us to begin with...? _I thought. As impossible as it seemed to me, and as much as I didn't want it to be true, I knew it was. _I'm growing weak. All because of her._

"Tom..."

And that's when I realised I was clenching my fists and glaring viciously at her. Shaking my head, my expression softened. "Sorry, I just. It's just..."

"I make you weak? I'm sorry. I can't help it. I wish I could but I"

She never got to finish the sentence because then I was kissing her. _No... I can care about her. She can be my weakness. Because she will give me so much power. Undead table power. And I must protect and care for that power. For her._ I thought. If the snake was right, I absorbed some of her power. I became stronger because of showing her affection. By caring about her... I had nothing to lose.

She let out a soft moan, bringing me attention back to the situation. She pulled me down ontop of her softly, kissing me back harder. I smirked. Good, _now she can't say anything about me going too far._ I let my hands slip up under the back of her shirt. I took the time to note that she was skinny but well toned and defined. Smirking, I ran my hands up the small of her back, making her moan softly. A felt her tugging at my robes and froze. She mimicked my action. Hesitating, I closed my eyes and nodded. Seconds later, I could feel myself being relieved of my robes.I felt her pulling back, taking in the sight of my body. _God no, what was I thinking. _I panicked, attempting to pull my robes back over my almost naked form. Her hands stopped me however, and when I looked up into her eyes I saw her smiling.

"It's ok. I think you look perfect." She said softly.

And then our lips were together again. My own hands moved to her robes, tugging the damned things free of her body. Smirking, I moved them up to her breasts. She hesitated. And then smirked. I assumed that meant yes. Tugging her free of the garnet, I let out a slight moan. She was even more beautiful in naked form. I smirked. _She isn't bare yet…_

My hands moved to release her of the last of her clothing but her hands stopped me.

"Not yet." She moaned between kisses. Grinning, I pulled away from her, moving my lips to her chest.

"Should we be… in here?" She whispered. I paused for a moment. Smirking and pulling away, I grabbed my wand out of my robes and aimed silencing and locking spells at all of the entrances.

"Problem solved" I chuckled, bringing my lips back to her breasts, kissing them softly.

"Tom!" She moaned loudly.

"Shhh." I whispered, kissing down her chest and then bringing them back to her lips. My hands slipped back down to her annoying underpants. She didn't seem to argue, so I pulled them off of her, careful not to rip them. She didn't have many clothes, coming from another time and all. _Though I have to admit I wouldn't mind her being naked all the time. _I thought with a grin. And this time, her own hands had to moved to my own under garnets. Smirking, I let her release me of them. She pulled away for a moment, gasping and taking my own naked form. And then our lips were back together.

By the end of the hour… neither of us were virgins anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Soooooo….. What did you think? ;D<strong>


	9. Visions

**Zilla POV**

* * *

><p>I hadn't known what to expect, but I certainly hadn't expected to kiss him back. I felt his hands on my body, and I didn't stop him. I let him take my virginity, and I didn't fucking stop him. And most disgusting of all, I didn't want to stop him. I don't know whether it was the fact that I had been deprived of human contact for so long, or if it was something more, but it still disgusted me. It was scaring me, how he could have such a strong effect on me. And soon, it was done. I was laying naked beside him, staring at the wall. And then I realise we were still in the common room. Sitting up quickly, I lurched off of the couch and started getting dressed.<p>

"Woah, what's wrong?" I heard someone chuckle from behind me. Blushing, I covered up my body with my arms. He scoffed. "You've been naked for the past hour, Zilla. Do you really think it's going to bother me now? Just go ahead and get dressed."

Rolling my eyes, I slowly got dressed. Slowly to tease him. He was not impressed.

When we were both dressed, we both left the common room, awkwardly walking beside each other. "So..."

"So..." He mimicked, mocking me, I responded by punching him lightly on the arm.

"So what happens now?" I asked curiously.

"We find the chamber of secrets, and open it."

I swore that the temperature had dropped. I think the severity of what we were planning to do had finally caught up with us. We were possibly going to release a monster into the castle that we lived in. So what if it ended up turning out that whatever the creature was would follow Tom's orders, it was too risky. Hesitating, I looked at the ground. "I know I suggested it... But are you sure...?" I couldn't deny it, I was scared. And I knew he was too, even if he denied it with guarded steel eyes. I could see through them. Fear controlled him... Hell, it controlled us all. He seemed to brush it off quickly, because he waved my thought off. "It's safe Zilla. It will obey me. If not, I'll find a way too control it." He seemed confident. Then again, he was good at acting. He even fooled me sometimes. Sighing, we kept walking in silence. My eyes flicked to my companion, who was now fiddling with his wand. _He's nervous_, I noted in surprise. Smiling sadly but softly, I placed my hand gently on top of his, careful not to damage the wand, though my hand did brush against it softly.

I instantly regretted doing so.

I felt screeching echoing inside my skull. Not even my own screams as I fell too my knees helped blocked it out. My vision blurred to the point I couldn't see; it was too foggy. When my vision cleared, I was no longer with Tom in the hallway. I didn't know where I had ended up, but I could sense the presence of death. The familiar green flash of a killing curse took me by surprise and I was sure I was going to die, when it passed harmlessly through my body, like I wasn't even there. Maybe I wasn't. My eyes followed the green flash to a small baby. It exploded when it came in contact with the and temporarily blinded me. When I could see again, the boy had a scar. And was alive. "How?!" I screamed. Only I could bloke killing curses. How the fuck did a stupid baby manage too. My glare drifted to the bodies on the ground. His parents were mere corpses on the ground. _This kid... What is he!?_ I let my eyes trace towards were the spell rebounded. But all that was there was a dark cloak. One moment, I was staring at the scene in disbelief, the next moment I blacked out as the screeching resumed.

Bright. Too fricking bright. "Lights... Off... Turn" I groaned again and again until the light stopped slipping under my eyelids. _Much better. _Too bad I still had a migraine. I'd had them when I was little too, and in eternity as well. Wait, I'd had them a couple times in the last few weeks too; I had been taken to the hospital wing both times. Images always accompanied them. Come to think of it, I'm sure I'd seen the images outside of my migraines too. I was busy contemplating the thought when I heard a familiar voice. _What... Am I dreaming again? _If so, I was actually happy to stay asleep. But no... It sounded too real.

"You say this has happened before? Severe migraines and images?" I smiled softly in my sleep. He always knew. Javed knew everything. _If only this were real. _

A faint voice ruined my thoughts. "Yes, but spot his is classified information Javon."

Javon? Why wasn't she calling him Javed? That was his name after-all. _Oh well, I guess the healer in this dream must be delusional. _

"Classified?! Madam, I'm sorry if you don't realise it, but what you just described is a vision."

Another faint incomprehensible mumble.

"No, not a seer. They just make prophecies. No, she's not a seer."

More mumbles from the healer. And then a scoff from Javed. "Yes I do know what she bloody is! My brother was one before he was killed in an experiment. There's no name for it though. They can travel through time. Oh, close your mouth Madam, it's unattractive and frankly at the moment I don't care if I get a detention. Know, let me finish." There was a pause. "Only their minds do. Well, their soul too I guess. They can see what will happen in the future, though they can't affect it. Nor can they change it. Fate will always find away." The way he said the last part gave me chills.

Chills. Something felt... Strange. And then I realised something. _Wait... I'm not... Dreaming. _"Ja-Jav, Javed" I muttered. His reply was barely a whisper.

"It's me Zilla. It's really me. I escaped too. Shhh, it's ok. You need to rest. Oh, and careful. You were mumbling my name. Can't have anyone knowing that I'm not just little Javon."

My heart both fluttered and died at the same time. He had been watching out for me the whole time. Smiling softly, I let him stroke my arm gently. _Tom doesn't need to know. He can't know. _And I'd do everything in my power to keep Javed safe and sound, and still at my side. I felt a twinge of guilt, but I couldn't help my feelings for the man who had kept me prisoner for centuries, nor could I help my lust for Tom. _What have I become? I will not be dependent on men anymore. _Javed was still softly stroking my arm. It was just too perfect to get stressed over. Fuck men, fuck my need for independence, and fuck my life. _For now on, I will not rely on men... Starting tomorrow._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Ohhhh, twist. And sorry for it being so short, but hey, I know fan fictions that have less than 800 words per chapter. :D. <strong>


	10. Betrayl

**Zilla POV**

"So what exactly am I?" I asked curiously as I looked up at Javed, who was sitting on a chair beside my bed. After a day of rest, I was still in the hospital, and my head was still throbbing from my migraine, or rather my 'vision'. My guardian smirked mischievously at me, and let a cheeky response roll of his tong. I couldn't help couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Fucking overpowered, that's for sure."

_Well that is certainly true. But is that a bad thing or a good thing?_ I laughed mentally, grinning at him. "That's for sure. But no, seriously, what am I?"

"A angel of night." He breathed slowly. _A what? _His smirk faded, leaving a solemn frown. "That's what they... _You _are called. They are normal witches and wizards, born with at least three genetic mutations. I think you've already worked out that you're a siren de umbra," he explained quietly. I gawped at him. _How does he know about that!?_ He continued, "You are also an element controller, as you can control fire and electricity. The third... Is your ability to see... _Experience_ the future long before it happens.

"the Angels of night are perhaps the most dangerous witches and wizards on this planet. They are feared by all, and unless they are terminated..."

Everything went cold.

His soft, long black hair fell around his face as it darkened to something frightening. Something _sad. _His beautiful black eyes had gone from bright to looking solemnly at the ground. My mouth dropped in shock; how had he gone from so happy to so sad in a split second? _This is not the Javed I knew.._. I felt a tugging on my heart, something like a warning telling me too run. Slow, steady breaths lapped out of mouth as I waited for a reply. A small drum was being beat in my chest, getting faster and faster. Small beads of tears trickled down my eye. Because I knew that he was no longer here to protect me. It was my voice that broke the silence. "I've become too dangerous... Haven't I? You didn't escape, did you?" My voice was small and shaky, almost frightened. Seconds ticked by, and yet no response. His eyes were guarded, but I could now see something I hadn't before. His eyes were swelling slightly, shining slightly with tears. _He never used to cry. _And somehow, that seemed to confirm all my worst fears.

"They promised you freedom... In return..." I couldn't keep the accusation out of my voice, nor could I keep the hurt from showing in my eyes. And as I finished the sentence, my heart shattered completely. "For my termination."

Our eyes met, and in that split second, I knew I was being hunted. By my first true friend. A flare sparked somewhere inside of my body, flooding it with anger. Pure, unadulterated anger and hate. _Betrayal. _What irritated me even more was that he just stared at me. Not even a simply, "Yes, that's correct" or "I'm sorry." I felt tremors run down my spine, rage taking over my movements. I could no longer control myself. "Answer me you bastard!"

The nurse spun around in shock, looking at me worriedly. My hand waving backwards, I felt like zapping her ass out of there. She seemed to get the threat, because she scurried out of the hospital wing. My eyes locked back onto my target, whose eyes were flaring with hurt and hesitation. _Hurt, how can he feel hurt! He has no right!_

"You're right."

My body went still, my breaths stopping in their tracks. Slowly, I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the blow. _I can't fight you, I can't fight you, I can't hurt you. _"I can't hurt you" a soft voice whispered. And it was not mine.

My response was just as quiet, "I know. I can't hurt you either."

Silence.

"But I have to hurt you... Zilla. Or I'll be sent back there. I can't go back." His shaky breaths stung my heart.

Sighing steadily, I opened my eyes, a new confidence burning deep within. "And I can't let you kill me."

And suddenly, he was at my throat.

A sharp pain.

Blurry vision.

Warm, stinging and heavy liquid pouring down my body.

Screams.

Pure darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Where am I? Who am I?<em> were two of the questions that ran through my head as I walked through darkness, soft silver hair glowing like a spirit. _Am I dead? _There were voices, calling out a name. I didn't recognise the name, but I swore that I recognised one of the voices. "Zilla. Zilla wake up. You were attacked. But you're alive." Curiousness welled up inside me. Who was this Zilla person? _Now that I think of it, that name sounds familiar. Zilla. Were have I heard it before? _Suddenly, the voice started to grow clearer, and so did memories. A bright white light, monsters and a green light. Feelings like betrayal. _Betrayal_... The word had a strange sting to it. _Was I betrayed?_

"Zilla, You were attacked."

_I was attacked? No, he is saying this Zilla person was attacked. Who is Zilla. Am I Zilla?_

"Wake up Zilla, they know. Everybody knows about you."

And I woke up then, memories flooding back like a torrent of curses. And suddenly, I remembered everything, what had happened. I remembered who had done this to me and why this had been done.

I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Another short and bad chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but school is really getting to me. <strong>


End file.
